Sunset
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Renesmee doesn't expect much when she is forced to move to Forks, Washington to live with her adoptive father. Up until now she has had no idea who or what she really is since she lost her memory at a young age. What happens when this forced move changes her life in ways she never imagines? Who are the strangers that seem to know her and whom she finds vaguely familar herself?
1. Arrival

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

**Renesmee's POV**

I sighed as I got ready for the long trip I was about to make. Why did I have to do this? Oh right, it was because my mom was being sent out of the country to work for a few months. Her job had relocated her to London, England to work for the next nine months and she wouldn't be back until sometime after New Years. For me this meant that I was going to go live with my dad in Forks, Washington until then. I would spend summer with him and attend school there come Fall. My mom didn't think that it would be a great idea for me to go to England with her, just to have to come back again in a few months.' It wouldn't be fair' she had said to me numerous times when I had complained.

It was times like this that I wished I had a brother or sister, that way I would feel less alone. I wish that my parents had adopted another kid before they had divorced when I was only ten years old. Me, I was adopted when I was five years old. They called me the "mystery child" because nobody knew where I came from. There was no record of me anywhere. I also wouldn't talk either. Nobody was sure why, at that age I should be talking already, shouldn't I have been? It was all weird. All I had was a piece of jewelry that said Renesmee on it. So naturally everyone assumed that was my name. I also had a locket that had a picture of who I assumed were my biological parents. "Plus que ma propre vie" the locket read. I looked up the translation which read "more than my own life". The picture contained two teenagers who didn't appear to be older than 17 or maybe 18 years old. To say that they were extraordinarily beautiful would be an understatement. The boy had bronze hair, just like me. He was gazing lovingly at the woman who I naturally assumed was my mom. She was also very beautiful with her brown hair, extremely pale skin that reminded me of snow white, and also the gold eyes. The strange gold eyes, and extremely pale skin stood out to me the most.

"Renesmee!" I heard my mom shout.

"Coming!" I shouted back before snapping my locket shut and putting it away in my carryon bag.

I got the last of my luggage and went to the living room. I was taking three bags of luggage, two were filled with all of my precious stuff that I couldn't bear to leave behind. The third was filled all of the stuff that my dog would need. There was no way that I could leave my dog, Beethoven, behind. Not that any of my friends wanted to look after a huge 200 pound Saint Bernard anyway. It was even hard to convince my dad to let me bring him. I looked at the large, goofy dog who was already half asleep in his kennel from the vet prescribed sedative that I had given him. Normally I wouldn't sedate him on a trip, however I was flying from New York City to Seattle, where I would have to change planes and take another 1 hour long flight from Seattle to Port Angeles. I almost forgot to add the one hour long car drive with my dad. We thought it would be best if he slept most of the trip.

My mom and I filled up the van with all of our bags for the trip. She was also leaving the same day that I was. I thought it was kind of funny that we would both be flying in opposite directions.

We took in the scenery as we took one last drive around the city. After all, I would be saying my goodbyes to the sun for the next nine months. I already couldn't wait to come back. I would miss my home, my school, teachers, friends, and of course my mom. My mom assured me that I would make new friends during the time that I would be living in Forks, but I didn't see the point. Why make new friends when I was just going to leave them again in a few months? I guess it would make me feel less lonely though, maybe making friends wouldn't be such a bad idea.

My already sad mood became that much worse when the airport loomed into view. I could feel the tears beginning to form in my eyes. Stop it! I told myself, I needed to be strong. I'm 17 years old, I shouldn't let this get to me to much. Besides it would really hurt my dad if he knew how I felt about this whole situation. He was looking forward to having me in under his roof. It had been years since I last saw him. I wasn't even sure if he would recognize me because I hadn't sent him any pictures of me either. The thought of that sent a pang of guilt in my stomach. The guilt eased somewhat when I remembered just how much we communicate on the phone and through email. I was also on Twitter and Facebook, but my parents never bothered to join any kind of social networking site so communication that way was out.

"Nessie will you snap out of it already" mom said. I hadn't even noticed that she was talking.

"I'm sorry mom. What were you saying?" I asked.

"I'm just telling you to enjoy your trip. Enjoy living with your dad, he's been dying to see you. Make the best out of it. You'll have Beethoven, that should make you feel better. Make new friends, who knows you might actually enjoy living in Forks" she said.

"I'll try" I said. Enjoy living in Forks? The most sunless place in the entire U.S? A place that I had never been to in my life? The whole idea of enjoying Forks seemed ridiculous really. However, my mom was right. I should try to enjoy my stay there. After all, who wants to spend 9 months in a state of misery? It might be extremely difficult though.

We arrived at my drop off place first. My mom helped me load all my luggage onto one of those push cart things. I lifted my dog's crate with ease. It was amazing that I was able to lift a 200 pound dog with no difficulty at all. I always had upper strength that you wouldn't believe. I was stronger than full grown men. No doubt that was extremely strange. I was five feet, five inches tall and I was thin as a stick. Yet, I can lift up to 200 pounds? Lift a dog who's head reaches my breast? Strange, really strange.

I said an emotional good bye to my mom before I went and stood in my check in line. I watched sadly as she drove off to the part of the airport that she needed to be in. Don't cry! Don't cry! I repeated to myself over and over again.

After what seemed like forever I left my luggage, and Beethoven at the check in counter before I made my way over to security. I hated airport security, it was a pain in the ass to go through.

I mostly sat around reading until it was time to board the Plane. For over five hours I just watched movies until the plane began it's descent.

I changed planes rather quickly because everything, dog included, was being transferred to the next plane. It seemed like right away the plane was landing again. I gathered all my luggage and then headed to the place where I had to get Beethoven. My dog was already wide awake. I guess the sedative must have worn off.

"Soon boy, soon" I said to him when he whimpered.

As soon as my dad saw me he waved frantically.

"Nessie, it's good to see you kid" he smiled.

"It's good to see you to dad" I said smiled back.

"You've grown so much, I barely recognized you" he said.

"I haven't grown that much" I stated firmly.

My dad lead me to his police cruiser. This I was expecting to. My dad worked directly under Police chief Charlie Swan.

We got home rathe quickly and I bagan unpacking my stuff.

"Hey Nessie I'm sorry but I'm going to have to leave you. There was a man who was killed in a mysterious animal attack and I have to go back to the station. Will you be okay on your own?" he asked.

"Yeah dad I'll be fine. As soon as I'm done unpacking I'll just go for a walk around town" I said.

"I'm really sorry" he said.

"Don't worry about me dad. I'm fine with it. We'll hang out later" I said.

He smiled happily and left.

Unpacking didn't take as long as I thought. Beethoven's stuff was even faster to unpack. I set up his bed in the corner of my room along with some of his other stuff. I decied to take him with me when I left. He could use the walk as much as I could after being still for so many hours.

As soon as people saw us coming they moved out of the way looking terrified. It's not surprising. 200 pound Beethoven does look intimidating. When you get to know him you see that he's really a huge softy that'll just lick you to death.

It was getting really windy and I was starting to wish I had brought my jacket with me. I was waiting to cross the street when a fancy car pulled up close to me. I stared closely at the car's occupants. There was a blond man about 23 and a caramel haired woman who was probably a few years older than him. A strong gust of wind hit me again. They suddenly turned and stared right at me. I froze. They were immensely beautiful like the couple in my locket. They had the same gold eyes and pale skin. Odd I thought. The way they were looking at me, it was like they knew me. The scary part was that they looked vaguely familar to me too.

Beethoven barked just then and scared the crap out of me. Now the young couple was looking at my massive beast of a dog and then glancing at my extremely small frame. They looked like they were scared for me. If they only knew how easily I could overpower him.

Finally I was able to cross the street. I could feel their piercing eyes the entire time. Soon I came across the Quileute Reservation and decided to enter. I had never been on an actual Indian Reservation before and I thought it might be fun. Maybe I could get something to eat to.

After awhile I started getting tired so I found somewhere to sit. I removed Beethoven's leash. I trusted that he wouldn't wander to far from me. As I sat there I saw a really big half naked boy in the distance. He was hot! I couldn't stop staring at his nicely muscled arms and chest. His six pack was to die for.

"Would do you think Beethoven? Should I go introduce myself?" I asked. Suddenly my dog took off running in his direction

"Beethoven wait! I didn't mean for you to make the decision for me!" I shouted. He skidded to a halt right by the guy.

"I'm so sorry" I gasped out when I caught up to them. The guy looked at me. Slowly recognition seemed to dawn on him. Something about him seemed familar to. What's going on today?!

"I'm sorry about my dog. I don't know what got into him" I said.

"It's okay, I don't mind. I'm kind of glad he ran up to me like that" he said. It seemed like he was telling the truth. "I'm Jacob Black" he introduced.

"I'm Renesmee Millers" I responded.

"It's very nice to meet such a lovely young lady" he said. I blushed.

"Same here" I said.

"Would you like me to give you a tour? I don't mind being your personal tour guide" he smiled.

"Thanks but I was actually looking for somewhere to eat. Somewhere dog friendly" I said.

"I'd be happy to take you somewhere to eat. We're all very dog and wolf friendly around here" he said.

I smiled, maybe Forks wasn't so bad after all.

**Please Review**


	2. Strange Confrontation

**Chapter 2: Strange Confrontation **

**Renesmee's POV  
**When I was with Jacob I couldn't help but notice how much bigger than me he was. I'd guess that he was at least a foot or two taller than I was. Seriously, this guy was a giant.

"Jacob, just how tall are you?" I asked as we were walking.

"Six foot seven" he answered.

"Wow, you're tall" I said.

"How tall are you?" he asked.

"Five foot five" I answered.

"Nessie, I have to admit, I'm a little worried about you having such a big dog" he said looking at Beethoven. Jacob had quickly picked up my

"Don't worry about Beethoven, he's really a gentle giant. Honestly he's more of a couch potato really" he said.

"Well, how do you control him? Physically I mean?" he asked still sounding a little worried. I got to admit, I found it kind of flattering that he worried about me, even though we just met.

"It's not hard, really. Like I said, gentle giant" I smiled.

"Okay" he answered

I followed Jacob as he led me through his reservation. We were taking a long time just to find a place to eat. Just when I was about to ask where we were going he stopped right in front of a building.

"Well here we are Ness" he said.

"Thank you Jake" I said. My stomach growled just at the thought of eating. I looked at my watch and saw that it was five o clock. No wonder I'm so hungry. I'm still operating on New York time, and back home it was eight o clock. Stupid jet lag.

"It's not a problem Nessie" he said. He grabbed my hand and let me inside. His hand felt scorching hot for some reason.

"Jake do you have a fever?" I asked. I was suddenly concerned about his health.

"No" he said.

"Really? Don't you feel warm at all? Your hand feels like you stuck it in the oven or something" I said. How could he not know how hot he was?!

"Really Nessie, I'm fine. No need to worry" he said.

"Okay if you say so" I said. I was still a bit worried and I think he could tell.

"Really Nessie, there's no need to worry. Now let's just go get ourselves a table and eat already" he said.

I decided to let the subject drop for now. I could tell that Jacob wasn't feeling very comfortable talking about his odd body temperature for some strange reason.

"So Nessie, are you new around here? I don't remember ever seeing a beautiful face like yours around here" he said. I blushed with embarrassment.

"No, I just moved here today. I came from New York City actually. I was sent to live here with my dad" I explained.

"New York City? Forks must be a big change for you then" he said. He just didn't know how right he was about that.

"It sure is" I said. "I'm having a lot of adjusting to do. Adjusting to small town life that is" I said.

"I think you'll love it here Ness. It's really not that bad" he said. Well if I feel the same the rest of my stay, as I feel right now with Jacob, then maybe it really won't be that bad.

As soon as the waitress brought our appetizers Beethoven put his massive head on my lap, looked at me with those big pleading eyes of his, and then started whimpering.

"What is he doing?" Jacob asked.

"He's begging for food. He does this every time I eat. He learned from an early age that I will always slip him a little extra something special" I said. I gave him some of the bread that we had been brought.

"How long have you had him?" Jacob asked.

"Five years. I've had him since he was two months old" I said. "Do you have any pets?" I asked.

"No" he said.

We continued talking for awhile. Even when we had gotten our food, we continued to talk as we ate. I really was having a lot of fun with Jacob.

"Hey Ness, I got to go use the bathroom but I'll be back in a few minutes" Jacob said.

"Okay Jake" I said.

I sat there thinking about how wonderful everything was going today; despite the strange familiarity of some of this town's occupants. Several other half naked boys appeared. As soon as they saw me fury became the dominant feature on their faces. They were shaking so hard as they tried to contain their rage.

I got scared as they stormed over here.

"What are you doing here on our territory?!" the boy whom I assumed was the leader shouted at me.

I was to scared to answer him. Normally I'm pretty good at standing up for myself but not this time. I froze up. These guys were terrifying.

"You violated the treaty, this means war" one of the other guys said.

My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't act stupid. You are one of them. Just because you and Jacob are meant to be together doesn't give you the right to come onto our land. Our treaty is still intact" he said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I said. I'm one of what? What treaty? What did he mean that Jacob and I are meant to be together?

I couldn't be sure of anything, except for one thing. For some reason I was not welcomed here. I gathered my stuff and left. As soon as I was out of the restaurant I started running in the direction that we had come, Beethoven easily keeping up with me. It wasn't a good idea for me to come here. I just hoped that Jacob wouldn't be mad that I left him. I was almost at the border when I heard heavy panting behind me. At first I thought it was just my dog, but then I realized that the panting sound was far to loud to belong to him.

I turned around and was face to face with what looked like some sort of beast. On closer examination I realized that it was a wolf. A russet brown wolf that was probably as a big as a car or a horse. Somehow I knew that this magnificent animal wouldn't hurt me. He rubbed his huge head against my body. I scratched him behind the ears, he seemed to enjoy that. Then the wolf left. I stood there for a few minutes and looked in the direction that he had run off to.

A familiar voice suddenly startled me "Nessie" I immediately recognized it as Jacob's voice.

I looked over in the direction that his voice had come from. To my surprise Jacob was neither angry or upset like I had expected him to be.

"Jake I'm so sorry these guys-"

"It's okay Nessie. I heard about what happened. They are just a bunch of idiots that don't know what they are talking about, don't listen to a word that they say" he said.

"But it sounds like they don't want me here" I said.

"Don't listen to a word they say" he repeated. "You can come as often as you'd like" he said.

"Thanks Jake" I said.

"Always Nessie" he said.

I looked at my watch and realized that it was getting late and I should probably start heading home.

"I should go home now. It's getting late and my dad will probably start to worry" I said.

"Can I drive you?" he offered.

"No, I'll walk" I said.

"Can I at least have your phone number? I'd love to go out with you again" he said.

"Only if you give me yours first" I said.

With that we parted ways with each other's phone numbers.

I smiled the whole way home. Already my stay at Forks seemed like it was going to be much more bearable than what I originally thought that it was going to be.

"Why are you so happy?" dad asked as soon as he saw me.

"I met a boy" I said. Why bother trying to hide it?

"You met a boy already?!" he said a little too loudly.

"Yeah, his name is Jacob Black" I said.

He immediately relaxed "Oh okay. He's a good kid" he said.

I got tired not long after that conversation. It seemed like the day's events were starting to catch up to me. That or the time difference that I still had not adjusted to yet. Or maybe it was some sort of combo of both.

I went upstairs to take a shower before going to bed. I looked at my room, and I was suddenly very thankful that my dad had thought to buy me a large bed ahead of time. It looked extremely inviting right now as my eyes began to droop closed.

After I turned off the lights I felt Beethoven jump into my bed. This wasn't unusual. There were some nights when he absolutely refused to sleep in his bed. I didn't mind, I loved it actually. It just meant that I'd need another shower in the morning.

I was brought back into awareness by a loud ferocious growling. I looked at my dog, who for some reason was standing over me protectively.

I screamed when I saw what appeared to be two people standing in my room. The only feature that I could clearly make out was there gold eyes. I was also pretty sure that it was a man and woman, but that was all that I could see.

Beethoven suddenly charged at them, barking ferociously the whole time. In the process he had knocked me off the bed. I crashed into my nightstand and knocked over a glass vase which shattered into a million pieces. In an attempt to break my fall I threw my left arm out, only for my arm to land on top of the glass. I screamed again as I felt the glass pieces pierce my arm painfully.

Lights suddenly turned on in the hallway. I could hear my father's frantic footsteps as he rushed to my room.

My room suddenly turned into daylight when the lights went on.

"Dad don't shoot!" I shouted when my father walked in with his police gun pointed right at me.

Realization dawned on him that I was not a burglar and he lowered the gun "Nessie, what happened?! I heard you screaming and him barking" he shouted frantically.

"Beethoven woke me up with his growling. I saw two people standing in my room. Beethoven tried to attack them and I got injured in the process" I explained.

"Could you describe them?" he asked.

"I think it was a man and a woman. Both had gold eyes. I couldn't see much though" I said.

He immediately left to go search the entire house, but found nothing.

My dog still seemed a bit on edge as he barked outside the open window frantically.

Open window? Odd, I was sure that it was closed when I went to sleep, a few hours ago.

"Whoever it was they're gone now. I'm going to take you to the hospital now, I think you are going to need stitches" he said.

"and painkillers" I said. My arm felt like it was on fire right now.

He helped me get up and walk to his police cruiser. I was fighting tears the whole way to the hospital. I didn't want my dad to see just how much pain my arm was causing me. Luckily the emergency room didn't seem busy right at that time that we got there.

After a short time of waiting I finally heard someone call my name.

"Hi Renesmee, you'll be seeing Dr. Cullen today" the kindly nurse said.

"Okay" I responded.

I waited a little while longer until that same blond guy I saw earlier came in.

"You're Renesmee?" he asked.

"Yeah that's me" I said.

"I'm Dr. Cullen" he said with a kind smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Cullen" I said.

"I'm going to take a look at your arm now" he said. His icy cold hands surprised me nearly as much as Jacob's extremely hot ones had earlier. I wasn't complaining though. His unusual temperature seemed to be numbing the pain. Dr. Cullen handled my arm with so much care that it caused me no pain at all. I got the feeling that he was really good at his job.

"There is so much glass in here. How did this happen?" he asked.

"Long story" I said.

"I'm not going anywhere" he said.

"Why are you so curious?" I asked.

"I'm just naturally curious" he responded. Then he got gave me an anesthetic and started working on my arm. I tried my best not to look as he pulled out piece after piece.

"My dog was protecting me. Two people had broken into my room. My dog knocked me over as he charged at them. I accidentally knocked over my glass vase and that's how I got injured" I explained. I was still a little shaken up.

"Two people broke into your room?" he asked.

"Yes. I couldn't see who they were though. I think it was a man and a woman. I only know for sure that they both had gold eyes like yours" I said.

His expression was unreadable now.

"Well I am just about done now" he said as he finished sewing me up. "I'm going to prescribe you some medicine for the pain. I want you to come back and see me in a few days. In the mean time take extra care of your arm" he said.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen" I said.

"Your welcome. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go home and reprimand my son and my daughter" he said

"Why what did they do?" I asked.

"I just found out that they did something stupid" he said before leaving.

I went to the waiting room where my dad was waiting. Then we left together.

**Please Review**


	3. Our Baby Girl

**Chapter 3: Our Baby Girl**

**Bella's POV**

After all these years it was truly hard to believe that she was alive. Our little miracle baby was truly here, alive and well as could be. Our baby girl had gone missing so long ago that we were sure that she had been killed. When Carlisle and Esme told us that they were so sure that they had seen Nessie, we couldn't believe it. It couldn't really be her. I couldn't allow myself to hope that it was all true. Hoping for something that seemed so impossible was dangerous. If it turned out to be false, that would be just as painful. If not more painful.

I couldn't allow myself to hope that my daughter was really alive after so many years. I left after that conversation. I didn't want to listen any longer. Our girl had been kidnapped when she was about six months old, although she resembled a five year old.

Every time I was reminded of her I felt my heartbreak all over again. There wasn't a day that went by when I didn't cry for her. What happened to her? Who would kidnap an innocent little girl? What were they doing to her? It killed me to think that she was most likely dead. Maybe that was preferable though, death would be preferable than to be subjected to constant torture every single day. We moved away not long before she was kidnapped. We recently decided to come back to Forks after we sure that all of the town's previous occupants had either died or moved away. Only my father was left. The town was a painful reminder of my Nessie.

Footsteps that I heard pursuing me made me stop.

"Bella?" It was Edward. The only other person on the planet who truly understood my pain because it was his pain too.

I turned around.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No" I said. He took me into his arms as I started sobbing.

"What if they are right?" he asked. "What if it really is her?"

"I'm afraid to allow myself to hope that is her. What if they are wrong? What if it's not her? I don't want to set myself up for more heartbreak Edward" I said.

He sighed. "Then we would never know for sure. If it is her, then we finally have a chance to get our daughter back" he said. "We might regret this later on if we don't find out for ourselves. We would always be asking 'what if?'"

I hated it when he was right!

"Yeah, you're right" I said.

"We'll just go to the spot where they saw her. If it is her, the scent will be almost identical" he said.

We went to the crosswalk where she had been spotted. I froze, the scent was still somewhat fresh, which indicated that she had been there sometime in the last several hours. It was mixed with the scent of dog, but it was definitely hers.

I looked at Edward who looked like he would be crying if he could.

"It's her" I stuttered.

"It is. We have to find her now" he said.

I was already on the trail. Her scent led us to the Quileute reservation. I growled. Of course she just had to go to the one place in the world that we are not allowed to go! Now that I was a Cullen the treaty applied to me to, and therefore I could no longer go onto the reservation.

"Did she really have to come here of all places?" Edward asked sounding as annoyed as I felt.

"Those were my thoughts exactly!" I said.

Edward suddenly took off running in another direction. I chased after him.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I think she left. Her scent is fresher over here" he said.

I stopped and sniffed. He was right.

We began to follow her scent again. We took much longer this time. We were both in shock. Could this really be happening? Were we really about to see our daughter again after so many years?

Her scent led us to a house that we both recognized. This house belonged to a man that worked with my father. He had often talked about having an adopted daughter that lived in New York. I had trouble processing the idea that the girl he spoke so fondly of was really our little girl. We climbed the trees nearby so that we could easily look for her through the upstairs windows.

Then I saw her. She was laying there peacefully on a rather large bed. She had arms clutched around a rather large dog. A saint Bernard if I remember correctly. The dog looked huge and intimidating next to her small body. I was sure that this was her. She was the perfect combination of Edward and I. She had his bronze hair. She had the same facial features as her father. She still had her curly hair, which she inherited from my father. She appeared to be about the same height as me, although I wasn't sure about that completely since she was laying down. As for her weight, I'd guess that it was about 110 to 120 pounds.

We were able to get the window open and slip in quietly. I would be crying tears of joy right now if I could. My baby girl was here and alive. I wanted her so badly to wake up and recognize me. Recognize us, her real family. I wanted so badly to hear her talk. During the time that Edward and I had her she never spoke once. She preferred using her gift to communicate. No matter how much we tried to teach her how to talk, she just wouldn't.

I couldn't resist any longer. I bent down and kissed her cheek and rubbed her forehead softly. I needed to feel her, just to make sure that she really was here and that this wasn't some sort of illusion.

The mutt's eyes suddenly flew open; full of alarm. The dog went into alarm mode and stood over her protectively; growling and baring his teeth at me. I backed away slowly even though I knew the animal wouldn't stand a chance against me. This was very weird, most animals are naturally terrified of us. The dog continued to stare at us both and growl menacingly. I should kill that damned dog for keeping us away from our daughter.

"Uh oh, she's waking up" Edward froze.

That was not good. Chaos erupts in the next second when she screams and the dog charges at us; knocking Nessie over in the process. She knocked over her vase which then shattered into a million pieces. She screamed again when her arm landed on top of the broken glass.

Edward and I left and ran away as fast as we could before we could be seen. I was sure that there was no way that she would have been able to recognize us in the dark.

We went hunting after that. We weren't ready to go home and face everybody and tell them what just happened. They wouldn't like it at all.

About an hour later Carlisle comes in looking as calm as ever, but we could tell that he was upset about something.

"Edward, and Bella, just what were you two thinking by going and breaking in Nessie's bedroom?" he said. His voice louder than usual.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Nessie came into the hospital requiring stitches because of an incident that you caused. What were you two thinking by breaking and entering into her room? Didn't you two think of the consequences of what could happen?"

Edward must have seen something in his mind because he suddenly looked worried. "She recognized us?"

"All she said was that there were two people standing in her room. A man and a woman with gold eyes like mine. I figured out who it was pretty quickly. Why would you two do something so stupid?" he asked. He looked upset now.

"We just wanted to see our daughter again. You have to understand us Carlisle" I said.

"It would have been smarter if you two had waited until the morning to go looking for her. Not going to her room in the middle of the night. What's worse is that you two decided to stay there once her dog had woken up and startled growling at you. Didn't it cross your minds that there was a strong possibility that the dog could have woken her up and alerted her to your presence" he said. "Unbelievable you two" he muttered.

"We should just kill that damned mutt and drain it dry. It would solve the problem of that animal not letting us anywhere near her" Edward said.

"Don't even think about it you two!" Carlisle shouted.

"Why not?" Edward and I asked at the same time. If that mutt didn't want us near her it would be a good idea to just get rid of the problem right.

"That is _**her **_dog. Humans are generally very attached to their pets. I'm sure that your daughter loves that animal very much. You wouldn't want to hurt her that way now would you?" Carlisle said.

"No we wouldn't" Edward and I said rather reluctantly.

"and don't you think it would be just a little suspicious of her dog suddenly turned up dead and completely drained of blood?" Carlisle asked us.

"Yes" we answered at the same time; again rather reluctantly.

"What are we going to do now?" Edward asked.

"Tomorrow I'm going to go over to her house to check on her one more time. You two are going to come with me. Edward I want you to read her mind and see if she recognizes you both as the intruders that broke into her room. I really hope she does not. This could end very badly" he said.

"Wait" I said as I realized something. "She doesn't remember you?" I asked sadly.

His expression changed. "No, it appears that she has no memory of us or what she is"

I felt like crying all over again. My own daughter wasn't even going to recognize me.

My own daughter wasn't going to remember her own mother.

**Renesmee's POV**

I hadn't slept easy that night. It wasn't just because of the pain that my arm caused me; although that was certainly part of it. I was terrified that another burglar would break in again. I also kept thinking about what Carlisle had said about needing to reprimand his son and daughter. I was suspicious, could it have been his son and daughter? I did say that it looked like a man and a woman with gold eyes like his. Right after I told him what happened he said that he just found out that his kids had done something stupid. It didn't make any sense though. Why would his son and daughter want to break into my room? What did I ever do to them? Besides I had nothing that was worth stealing.

My head began to hurt as I thought about all of this. None of it made any sense at all to me. Eventually I fell asleep. Only to be woken a few hours later by the feeling of something squirting down my leg. I looked at the mess. My period. I sighed. My period was very strange, for some reason I only got my period every three months. It has always been like that, ever since I started puberty. I also get very heavy bleeding and terrible cramps that would take me out of school for a day or two. One time I was even hospitalized because of my excessive bleeding and awful cramps combined. It was at that point that my parents decided it would be best just to put be on 'the pill' to help regulate my periods. It has helped the bleeding and the cramping a lot, but it didn't change the fact that it only came every three months. My body was always slow to change. My body went through the changes of puberty much slower than usual. My menstrual cycle was three months long. I never gained weight easily no matter how much I ate. What was wrong with me? My body was different than that of most women, and it scared me. I often wonder if this will have affected my ability to have kids one day; because god knows that I do want to get pregnant one day.

I slowly got up and changed my sheets before going to shower. I got the pills out of my nightstand and took the one that I was supposed to take today, when I realized that it was time for me to take it.

I went down afterwards to have some breakfast.

"Hey Nessie, Dr. Cullen called a little while ago. He said that he forgot to give you a shot yesterday. One to prevent infection. He's going to come over in a little while to give it to you" dad said.

"Okay dad" I responded.

I went back upstairs and got my reading glasses so that I could read my book, Divergent. It wasn't long before I heard the door open downstairs, followed by my dad's and Dr. Cullen's voice.

"She's upstairs" I heard my dad saying.

I heard someone knock on my door.

"Come in" I said.

In came Dr. Cullen. My jaw dropped when I saw the two younger teens behind him. They looked exactly like the couple from the picture inside my locket. I stared at them, and they stared at me.

"Renesmee this is my son Edward and my daughter Bella" he said.

"Nice to meet you" I said.

"Nice to meet you too" they both said. They both looked like they wanted to cry.

"Nessie, why do you wear glasses?" Carlisle asked. He looked at my glasses curiously.

"I need them for reading. I can only see objects if they are far away" I said.

"Interesting" he said. "As you are aware I forgot to give you a shot last night. I'm going to give it to you right now" he said.

"Okay Dr. Cullen" I said.

He smiled at me "Please call me Carlisle" he said.

"Okay Carlisle" I smiled back.

I felt a slight sting before it was all over.

I saw Bella staring at an object on my nightstand. I got embarrassed when I realized that it was my birth control pills. I almost never told anyone about the pills, they usually get the wrong idea in their heads.

Bella's expression was indescribable when she stared at me.

"Why do you take birth control?" she asked.

How dare she ask me that! I have a right to privacy, especially when it comes to people that I don't even know.

"Nessie, why do you take birth control pills?" this time it was Edward who asked. His clearly upset expression matched Bella's.

"Why are you asking me that? It's none of your business" I said.

"Edward, Bella. I think it's best if you leave" Carlisle said when they were about to respond.

"I'm sorry about them. I'll have a talk with them later. They should know better than to get into other people's personal business like that" he said.

"Thank you" I said. "There's a medical reason for it. I just don't like to talk about it" I said.

"You have every right not tell anyone. I should tell you that I am your new doctor. You were just assigned to me this morning. It's best if I do know about any conditions that you may have. So I could know how to treat you" he said.

"Okay, I'll tell you. You do honor Doctor-patient confidentiality though, right?" I asked. I was still a little worried that he might tell someone.

"Of course I do Nessie" he said.

"I have really weird periods. For as long as I've been getting my periods, I only get them every three months. I used to get very heavy bleeding and very horrible cramps. One day I ended up in the hospital. That's when my parents put me on the pill" I explained.

His he looked deep in thought. "Did you say you only get them every three months?" he asked.

"Yes. Nobody knows why though. It doesn't appear that there is everything wrong with me. At least the heavy bleeding and cramping has stopped though" I said.

"Interesting, very interesting" he said with that thoughtful expression again. "Well I should get going now. Take extra good care of that arm of yours and I'll see you again in a few days" he said.

"Bye Carlisle" I said right before he left.

**Please Review**


	4. Accident

**Chapter 4: Accident**

**Renesmee's POV**

I didn't understand Bella's and Edward's reactions to me taking birth control pills. It was just embarrassing and humiliating. It's the type of reaction I would expect from a parent who just found them laying around in my room somewhere. I was confused, so confused.

I went back downstairs. Beethoven was laying with his body sprawled out across the couch as he watched TV. My dad was sitting on the other smaller couch; looking like he'd love nothing more than to literally kick my dog off the couch. My dad looked up as he heard me approaching.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing much, he just gave me the shot. Apparently he is my new doctor now to" I said.

A smile spread across his face. "You'll love him. He's an absolutely brilliant doctor. He's the best doctor this town has ever had" he said.

"Well that's good to know" I said thinking of the clumsiness that seemed to follow me everywhere. Last night's incident was the rare time that my bodily injury wasn't caused by me and my two left feet alone.

"I'm going to go into the station later. I'm going to open up an investigation about our little intruder. I'm also going to install an alarm system and I'm going to add a lock to your window so you can lock it every night. Understand? It scares me to think about what could have happened to you last night. Thank goodness for that dog of yours. He probably scared them off" dad said.

I smiled "There's many good things about him. One of them is that he scares people" I said.

"Speaking of that dog, can you get him off that couch? He's hogging up the best seats" dad said.

"Beethoven off!" I commanded. He listened; much to my dad's amazement.

"Just tell him what you want and he'll usually listen. He's a very smart dog" I said.

After that I fed Beethoven and went back up to my room and took two Tylenol for my arm. I didn't go back down until I heard my father leave.

I had started doing some cleaning when I decided that I wasn't in the mood to clean after all.

I looked at my dog who was just laying in a corner half asleep.

I had an idea that sounded so delicious that I just couldn't resist.

"I think I'm going to go get some donuts" I said out loud.

In less than a second Beethoven was awake and running over to me; drooling. That's what happens when you mention food around him. He skidded to a halt right by me. His tail was wagging so hard that it hit me with so much force it actually hurt.

"Make that donuts for two" I said.

He barked as if to say yes.

I looked up a place that served donuts around here. I sighed when I realized it was going to be a long walk. I wished my car and my motorcycle would arrive already. We shipped them out from New York three weeks ago. Oh well.

I grabbed the leash and off we went. As predicted it was a 30 minute walk to get to the donut place. I tied up my dog outside.

I had already picked out several and was headed to the cash register when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

I turned around and saw Jacob. All seven feet of him.

"Jacob" I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when I saw him.

He stopped what he was doing. An infectious smile spread across his face.

"Nessie, I'm so happy to see you again" be said as he took me into a massive one armed hug. "That explains the monster dog outside" he said.

"Oh Jake" I couldn't help but smile.

"Let me get those for you" he took my bag of donuts away.

"No Jake, I was about to pay-"

He cut me off "I know that's why I'm paying for you" he said.

"But Jake I-" once again he stopped me.

"I want to Nessie" he said.

I sighed in defeat "Okay"

He smiled triumphantly.

Once he paid he grabbed my hand and gently pulled me outside and we sat down together where I had tied up my dog.

"Nessie, I hope this doesn't sound desperate but I want to go out with you again. Tonight, if that's okay" he said.

My heart leapt at the thought of going out with him tonight.

"I'd love that Jake. Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"I know of a great restaurant on la push beach. They serve the best food and the view is spectacular" he said.

I was thrilled, I really was. It's just that I was afraid of another incident like yesterday's.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I don't want to get kicked out again. I feel unwelcome there" I said. I still didn't understand the hostility that I was shown.

Jacob's face showed nothing but anger. "Trust me, they won't be a problem. Like I said yesterday you can come any time you want. Plus I'm inviting you" he said

"Okay Jake. What time?" I said.

"How about I come pick you up at 4?" he asked.

"That sounds great to me" I said.

We had been so busy discussing our plans that I hadn't noticed my dog decided to help himself to some donuts until it was too late.

"Beethoven!" I scolded.

Jacob laughed. It was the most beautiful sound in the world.

My cellphone rang. It was my dad telling me that my car and bike had arrived. I was ecstatic. Finally a method a transportation!

After that Jacob dropped took us back home once I gave him the address.

"Thanks Jacob. I look forward to seeing you later" I said.

"Me too Nessie" he said.

I went inside the garage where my bike and car were. Apparently my dad had come home to assist the shippers. I was happy. I missed the motorcycle the most these last few weeks. I love that rush of adrenaline and freedom I felt when I rode.

I looked at my watch and was shocked to see that it was only one o clock. That gave me three hours before Jake came back. Maybe I can tour the town and everything nearby for a while before I had to come back and get ready.

I went back inside and got my biking gear. The bike roared to life like an angry animal once I turned on the ignition. I sped off as soon as I was able to.

It felt so nice, so good to be riding again. I was just riding without giving much thought to where I was going. I just rode for the sake of riding. I loved it.

Suddenly my bike started wobbling. _What the heck? That's not good._ I thought to myself. It continued doing that for a while. I started to make my way back home so I could inspect the bike in my garage. I was at an intersection when I spotted a fancy car to my right; which was making a right onto the street I was currently on. I immediately recognized Carlisle, Edward, and Bella. There was that other woman that I had seen with Carlisle yesterday, but we had yet to be introduced.

As soon as they saw me all four of their jaws dropped. They looked absolutely terrified for me. Edward and Bella looked like they were about to get off that car, march right over here, and yank me off the bike. It was a bit hilarious actually and I couldn't hold back the laugh that had been threatening to escape, any longer.

They all looked at me like I was mentally deranged. As soon as the light changed I sped off faster than a bullet. And my luck; the Cullens ended up right behind me.

I could feel four pairs of piercing eyes the entire time. Suddenly my bike's wobbling had started up again; this time worse than before. Not good! Maybe I should just pull over.

I came to a corner. To my horror the bike's wheels had locked just as I was entering the curve. The bike continued to wobble and I was heading straight for the wall and there was nothing I could do about it.

The wheel hit the curb and hurtled me straight into the wall; head first. Thank god for the helmet. I landed back on the street and my bike somehow ended up on top of me.

Several cars came screeching to a halt. The look on the Cullens's faces was indescribable. I could barely make out any faces though as my vision got blurry.

The pounding pain in my head suddenly became to much for me and I fainted.

_I dreamed. Only it felt much more real._

_I was laying in bed and someone was reading to me. Someone who loved me very much. But I couldn't make out the face; the image was much to blurry._

_The story ended and the person, whoever she was, looked right at me. _

_"I love you very much Nessie. I just wish I could hear you call me mommy or mom. I want to hear your beautiful voice. But I will always love you no matter what. I will never let anything happen to you" she said. She gave me a kiss before leaving. I still couldn't see her clearly to see who she was. Maybe I knew her somewhere?_

My eyes snapped open and I saw Carlisle making his way over to me. Everyone else had remained where they were. No car had moved.

"Nessie don't move!" Carlisle shouted when he saw me attempt to get out from underneath my bike.

I ignored him. I used my arms and hands to push the bike off of me and send it sailing to the other side of the street as if the bike weighed a few ounces rather then a thousand pounds.

Everyone was shocked to say the least. Carlisle was so shocked that he actually stopped walking. The Cullens all looked at me as if I had grown two heads. I slowly got up and made my way across the street. I picked up my bike as if it were as light as a feather. I set it upright. I got dizzy again and I had to lean against the wall for support.

Carlisle had begun walking towards me again. He still looked completely stunned.

He grabbed me to hold me steady. "Nessie, oh my, we need to get you to a hospital" he said.

"Yeah I feel horrible and my wound reopened" I said.

"I think you might also have a concussion" he said as he inspected me with his tools.

"You're lucky this didn't end up worse" he said.

"I know" I said.

"How did you push the bike like that?" he asked.

"I'm extremely strong. I've always been, but I don't know why" I said.

The look on his face told me that he knew why. But all further discussion was stopped because an ambulance had just arrived.

**Please Review **


	5. Hospital

**Chapter 5: Hospital**

**Renesmee's POV**

I couldn't believe that my rotten lock has landed me in the emergency room again! I hadn't even been here a full day yet and I've already had people break into my room, an arm full of glass, and now this! What was next?!

I couldn't think about the next possible injury right now though. The splitting pain in my head was too distracting and quite frankly painful.

Everyone watched as I was strapped to a gurney. It was so embarassing.

"Carlisle I'm fine. I really don't need to go to a hospital" I said as he helped load me onto the ambulance. He looked at me like I had gone completely insane.

"Nessie you got into a motorcycle accident. Your head hit a wall and you lost conciousness. You most definitely are not fine and you definitely need to go to a hospital" he insisted.

I sighed. He was right, as much as I hated hospitals I needed to go. At least they'd take care of my massive headache.

"I'm going to meet you at the hospital so I can treat you" he said.

"Okay" I mumbled.

He looked stared at me strangely. Ever since I pushed the motorcycle across the street he's been looking at me that way. It was like he knew something that I didn't, but what? What could he know about my hulk like strength? I've always known that my strength was rare, one in a million. It made me special and unique my family and friends would say. Could it really be that my mysterious doctor knew so much with one display of my strength? It seemed very, no extremely unlikely.

The ride to the hospital felt like a long one even though it was probably only about 10 minutes. The annoying blaring of the sirens only made my headache that much worse.

Once we got there they took me to a room and hooked me up to all kinds of different machines. They ran numerous tests on me.

Soon Carlisle arrived and immediately began working on me. He stitched up my arm again. He looked at the results of the tests that had been done on me.

"Well it seems that I was right about the concussion but that's all. There's no broken bones or anything" he said.

"All that biker gear is pretty good at protecting us riders then" I smiled.

He looked at me with a serious expression on his face. "Nessie I don't think it's a good idea for you to keep riding. Motorcycles are so dangerous. You could have been killed" he said.

"But I wasn't. I've been riding for two years. I knew the risk I was taking when I decided to learn. My parents are well aware of the risks to. This was the first time I've ever gotten in an accident on that thing" I said.

"Nessie, I really think you should stop riding. I'd hate to see something bad happen to you" he said. I could see the sincerity behind words.

"Why do you care so much about me?" I asked.

It took him a while to answer. "You're just so young and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you" he said.

"I also wanted to ask something about that strength of yours" he said.

"Um okay" I said.

He stared right into my eyes "How many people know that you are that strong?" he asked.

I didn't understand why he'd care about that but I decided to answer. "Just my friends and my family. Others to, I've shown off my strength in public like that before" I said.

"Nessie you need to stop showing off your strength in front of people; especially those that you don't know" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It could be dangerous" he said.

Before I could ask anymore questions Edward and Bella came in.

"Oh Nessie! Thank god you are okay!" Bella shouted as she ran towards me. "We were so worried"

"Why?" What was I to these Cullens.

"We were just worried. That accident looked awful" Edward said.

"Please tell me that you won't ride that thing anymore" Bella looked like she was desperately hoping that I would say that I wasn't going to ride anymore.

"I'm going to keep riding. I don't want to stop doing something that I love doing" I said.

Bella looked way more stressed now for some reason. I was surprised by how much that actually bothered me. I didn't want to see her upset or stressed.

Edward looked almost as stressed as Bella.

"Are you two okay?" I asked.

"No, we're just really worried about you" Edward said.

"Why?" I asked for the millionth time.

"It's complicated" he said.

"Can we talk about something else, anything else?" I asked.

"Sure" they said.

"Ness we actually wanted to apologize for the birth control thing. That was really out of line and we shouldn't have invaded your privacy so harshly like that" Bella said.

For some reason I knew that she was telling the truth. I could see the sincerity behind those beautiful gold eyes of hers. There was just no way I could not forgive.

"You both are forgiven" I said.

They both smiled. Bella was so happy that she hugged me. The way she hugged me reminded me of the way a mother would hug her own child. It made me miss my mom that much more. I looked at her again and once again I was surprised by how identical she was to the woman in my locket. I was surprised by how they both looked like the couple in my locket; my biological parents. But it couldn't be them. My parents had to be in their late 30s by now.

Suddenly my phone rang in my pocket. I was surprised that it survived the impact.

It was Jacob. Oh man, my date!

"Nessie where are you?" Jake said as soon as I answered. Edward and Bella stiffened as soon as they heard his voice.

"I'm sorry Jake. I got into an accident and I'm at the hospital" I said.

"An accident! Are you okay?!" he shouted. He sounded very worried.

"I'm fine, just a concussion. I'll probably be out of here tomorrow" I said.

"I'm coming down to see you right now" he said.

"That's not necessary Jake. You can come visit me at home as soon as they let me out of here" I said.

"Okay Nessie, if that's what you want. I'll let you rest now. Bye" he said. Then we hung up.

"How do you know Jacob?" Edward asked.

"We met yesterday and then this morning we ran into each other. He asked me out" I smiled.

Edward's hands had turned into fists. He was clearly upset about something.

But then my father arrived and all conversation stopped.

Everyone left once visiting hours were over. Even Carlisle had to leave because his shift was ending.

As I laid there I smelled the most delicious thing that I had ever smelled before. Whatever it was I had to have it.

I got up and followed the scent. As the scent got stronger and stronger I felt a burning in my throat which got worse.

I didn't understand what the burning was. It felt like there were flames in my throat and it hurt. No, it burned. It felt like my throat was on fire and soon it was all I could think about. I continued to follow the scent. It led me to a door.

Curious I picked the lock. It was so dark that I couldn't see what was inside but I went in anyways. The scent was strong, this is exactly what I've been looking for. I grabbed a bag. The sloshing sound told me that there was some sort of liquid in there. I ripped open the bag and started drinking. My tastebuds exploded. It was the most delicious thing that I had ever tasted and it cured the burn in my throat. I drained two more bags. My senses were on high alert. I had never felt more alive. I was going to drink this more often, once I found out what it was.

When I was done I went back outside. I was horrified when I realized I was holding three empty bloodbags.

**Please Review**


	6. Blood, Blood, Blood!

**Chapter 6: Blood, Blood, Blood!**

**Renesmee's POV**

_What in the hell just happened?! _I screamed to myself mentally. My whole body suddenly started shaking very badly. I couldn't hold my arm still, the empty blood bags shook so hard in my hand that it seemed like there were more than there actually was.

I was horrified, and I was repulsed. What was wrong with me? Why would I drink blood? Was I crazy? Was I insane? What was going to do to me physically? Why did I feel so much stronger now? How would people react if they found out?

Oh god, I can't let that happen! Nobody could ever find out that I had drank blood! I would get locked up in the crazy house for sure. No one must ever find out that I did this!

I hid the bags somewhere where I was sure that they would never be found. I couldn't form one coherent thought because I was scared; really scared. What was I? What was going to happen to me? Why did I enjoy the taste so much?

That last question is the question that scared me the most. Why did I enjoy the taste so much? I wasn't sure. All I knew was that my heart was beating faster and faster because of the nerves brought on by what I had done.

I went to the bathroom to check myself in the mirror. What I saw scared me beyond words. My mouth and chin was covered with blood.

It was monstrous, awful, crazy, and just plain strange what I had done. Yet, there was a part of me that enjoyed the blood. There was a part of me that was screaming out for more. No, it was demanding more. Demanding was definitely the better word. It was as if I had just taken a drug for the first time and now my body was addicted to it. But I couldn't. It was just wrong on so many different levels.

I had been so consumed in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I had made my way back to my room. I didn't sleep peacefully that night. I had nightmares about me drinking blood again. Except they wouldn't start out as nightmares. It would start off with me drinking blood which made me feel stronger and better, only to realize that I had just killed someone for their blood.

I woke up screaming at least twice. Nurses rushed into check on me because they had thought that I was in pain or that something had happened to me.

The morning brought some relief. As soon as Carlisle's shift had started he came in to check on me.

Right away he sensed my distress.

"Are you feeling okay Nessie? Are you hurt?" he asked.

"I'm fine" I lied. They were true enough for what he was asking.

"You don't seem fine. It looks like there is something bothering you" he said.

"There's nothing bothering me. I just had some nightmares and didn't sleep well last night" I said.

"Okay Ness" he said. I could tell that he was still worried about me but thank goodness he didn't ask what my nightmares had been about. I didn't know what I would say; all I knew is that it wouldn't be the truth.

"I'll be back to check on you in a little while. There's an emergency conference being held. Apparently someone broke into our blood bag storage area last night" he said.

My heart skipped several beats before going into a full on sprint.

He looked at me a little suspiciously. My body had started shaking a little and it took my full concentration to make myself stop. His golden eyes seemed to bore straight into my heart and mind. And I realized that I felt guilty for the lies and deception. He seemed like a very good, kind, caring, and honest man. He has shown nothing but care for me and I pay him back by lying to his face, and stealing from his workplace.

"Well, erm, good luck with that" I said.

The day went by without any more problems. I was released from the hospital that same day. I was just happy to be far away from that place. I was someplace warm and happy. Far away from the blood that would be a constant reminder of what I had done.

I had no visitors today. Edward, Bella, and Jacob had all called me and told me that they thought it would be best if I just rested without visitors today. So I was alone with just me and my thoughts. Well, at least I had Beethoven. My large and goofy dog was just happy to keep me company and I loved that.

Once it got later I started feeling that same burning sensation in the back of my throat that I had felt last night. I didn't understand what was wrong with me. I've had sore throats before, but nothing comparable to this. It was growing stronger and stronger. The burning got so bad that it was all I could think about it. It consumed every thought that I had.

Without even thinking about it I had grabbed my keys and I was suddenly in my car driving to the hospital. I had no idea why I was heading back there but something told me the cure was there.

I went inside and all I could smell was that same delicious scent that I had smelled last night. The rational part of my mind was now gone. The scent that made my throat burn even worse also promised to cure me and rid me of the burning pain. I followed the scent which led me to that same door.

I checked the area around me to make sure that there would be no one around to witness what I was about to do. There was no one, it was absolutely lonely.

They had installed extra locks on the doors. I'm assuming to prevent another break in. But it was all to easy for me to break. I went in and without a moment's hesitation I ripped a bag open and drained all it's contents. I drained more and more bags.

I screamed when an ice cold hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder.

The hand turned me around and I found myself looking straight into Carlisle's eyes. The rational part of my mind came back as I looked straight into his eyes. I was surprised that he was neither angry or surprised by what had happened.

"Renesmee we need to talk" he said.

**Please Review**


End file.
